


Like Real People Do

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Kisses, Logan really needs some love, M/M, Patton is having several crises, lots of kisses, many kisses, roman bein obnoxious as ever, this is a cute, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: It doesn't take Logan long to say yes, and it doesn't take Patton long to ask.





	Like Real People Do

_"So I will not ask you where you came from_  
_I would not ask and neither would you_  
_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips_  
_We should just kiss like real people do,"_

_-Like Real People Do, Hozier_

* * *

Roman had been nothing but wonderful the past few days, offering up his home and his smile to Logan and this had been the most kindness the Siren had ever quite experienced. Especially from someone quite as pretty as Roman is, _and_ a prince too, back home no-one would have thought a half-breed to be capable of such a thing; Water spirits especially tend to be extremely full of themselves, they take the purity of their bloodlines to be extremely important. They'd ostracised and abused Logan his entire life until he'd been forced to leave, he wishes they could see him now but not because he misses them or anything he had called home once, no not at all, he wishes just to say _"fuck you,"_

He may not have been taught much about Fae culture, given that he'd been a wanderer for most of his life now, but he is neither blind nor stupid to Roman's idea of flirting. There are few reasons why a Spring Fae would be giving him so many flowers, and it helps that once you can read the language then Roman is a completely open book that you simply need the tools to study. Logan had never so much as chased the idea of affection in his life, he'd assumed he would die alone and unloved after spending his entire life with nowhere to call home but the depths of the sea bed. But, as he is quickly beginning to learn, it is very hard not to chase the idea of Roman. 

Virgil had warned him, within the first day of him being here, Patton had rolled his eyes at something that Roman had been doing and Logan thought perhaps they were wrong, there is nothing extraordinary enough for Roman to even _consider_ him as a viable partner. Patton is a kind soul and Virgil is a powerful Witch whilst Logan is simply lonely and tired and small, he's no-one or nothing and has never once belonged anywhere long enough to call it home, a passenger in the backseat of life's long stream of consciousness. Logan is **_nothing_** and **_no-one_** and **_never_** has been.

Until Roman holds his hand one day with this quiet look in his eyes and Logan bursts into tears. The prince immediately fusses and apologizes, thinking he's done something wrong.

_Logan is twenty years old and no-one has ever once held his hand before. _

Patton starts crying then because what a terrible life to live, he had thought himself to be alone in the world but his mother had held his hand and hugged him, as a child his father had sometimes held his hand and showed him affection. Logan had been stranded from the moment he was born, no-one had wanted to claim responsibility for a half-Faery with a Siren's voice, never had a mother to hug him when he cried at night and never had a friend to rub his back when he was ill. He had grown alone with no company except intolerance and his own bitter companionship. 

There are few people Roman never needs permission from and in that moment he's glad he doesn't have to ask and break the rush of emotions as he kisses Logan firmly, desperate to show him some love and kindness and just an ounce of tenderness. He'd been so cruel to himself and no-one had shown him anything better, living in hatred does nothing for souls that flourish in the depths of positive emotion. Fae need happiness, they thrive on emotional energy, and too much negative can turn their magic sour and full of fear or fury. Like the Winter Fae, they live for destruction. People like Logan and Roman, they need love it's as natural to them as eating food, or they will simply wither away without it.

Logan presses his fingertips dazedly to his lips "Interesting," He whispers truthfully, before lowering those fingertips to smile "You taste sweet," Roman giggles lightly and rests his head against Logan's shoulder, until the Siren's cold eyes meet Patton's and the younger feels this tug at his entire body that feels like a cold hand pulling him forward. The elder shakes his head and looks away, Patton understands somewhat.

Logan cannot control himself completely and there are sides to him that none of the others seem to want Patton to see. Virgil had explained that Humans can sometimes go mad just seeing a Siren's true form, "back in the day" there were entire asylums dedicated to sailor's who had bitten off more they could chew and men who thought their muscle could save them from magic. A Siren's body is at constant war, their biology is not fixed like other Fae. Logan will always have defining features, his eyes, his scales, his wings, but how Patton sees him will not be how Virgil sees him, and unless he lets them or they have extremely strong mental barriers, then none of them can see his _actual_ self. Sirens have a certain type of magic that feeds off desire, it's built into their DNA and acts sort of like a field of deception around their bodies, the field alters itself accordingly to how the viewer wishes to see the person in front of them. It helps that Logan can naturally sense other people's desires, however, this trick tends to make him sad.

He knows that Patton is overwhelmingly lonely, his greatest desire is to have a family. He knows that Virgil's greatest desire is for his brother to recover safely from his addiction. He knows Roman's greatest desire is to protect the people he loves, and his biggest fear is failing to do so. He can hear Emile's cluttered and loud thoughts every day, he is the least guarded, in a sense he is much like Roman; an open book. His greatest desire is to fix something that cannot be fixed, a person, and people are not simple spells you can cast and heal. People's minds are so complex that the wrong tug at the wrong string could be catastrophic. As for Remy? Remy is a brick wall. He'd thought Virgil had been difficult to read until he met the feline-esque Witch, and there was nothing, just static when he looked at him.

Which is why when Remy flinches as he looks at Logan, Logan knows there's going to be no secrets from this one. His barriers really are too strong.

\--

Later as Patton returns to Virgil's house to deliver a few jars of herbs from Emile for Remy, Virgil opens the door with a lethargic smile, whilst Patton beams up at him kindly but with exhaustion that tells all about the last few days. 

Instead, he steps back and gestures for him to come in. Remy has already gone to bed, as had Virgil's mother, so Patton places the jars on the table and looks back up at the tall Witch. He looks even scarier in the dark light of the setting sun, his horns obscured in some of the night's dark sky, his eyes glittering as moonlight dances in the color. He's so tall too, Patton must reach his collarbones at best. Yes, he is scarier in the dark but...nothing will ever stop Virgil from being utterly beautiful to him. 

He thinks back to what Emile had told him, that he had to tell Virgil himself. He knows the other can hear and sense his anxiety by the way he shifts a little on the spot as if experiencing it secondhand himself. "Virgil?" He asks softly, but he's not Roman and he doesn't need to ask or get permission, he doesn't need his consent in words the way Roman does, so his hands rest on the elder's arms, tugging him a little closer, his own back digging against the hardwood table. He tilts his head back as he brings the elder closer.

"Are you sure?" Is the soft whisper in the dark he gets, Virgil's face close enough that their noses brush, his hands cupping Patton's jaw whilst the Human feels his heart race like lightning in his chest. He nods just slightly but he can barely find words to speak as his throat forgets how to inhale and exhale air to his lungs. Virgil's lips press softly to his own for a moment, so quick and yet it feels like forever before they pull apart. Patton inhales so deeply afterward that his head feels lightheaded; right, _breathing_, that's a good thing to do. The younger's fingertips thread through Virgil's hair as he pulls him back, their lips parting as Virgil's hands are suddenly everywhere, his jaw and his neck then his sides until they're gripping the back of his thighs and hoisting him up onto the table. 

Patton hadn't even kissed Roman like this before, but then he'd also given into Roman fairly quickly, it was hard not too. Roman liked passion as much as the next person but with Patton, he was increasingly and infuriatingly gentle and soft with him. Virgil doesn't seem to have such reservations for a moment as Patton's legs wrap around his waist until he pulls back and shakes his head "Let's...slow down, yeah?" Patton should be upset that everyone's treating him so delicately, but he knows it's for good reason as he lets his legs fall to either side of the elder's waist. That disappointment fades in favor of relief for a quick moment. He really doesn't feel like losing his virginity on someone's kitchen table, there's _that_.

He also can't help but feel that feeling that something or someone is missing, that they aren't complete yet, that his soul is reaching out for someone else and not just Virgil. Not just Roman either. 

\--

"You don't like to talk do you?" Logan opens his eyes at the sound of a voice interrupting his quiet meditation, he tilts his head to the side as Patton sits down opposite him "This is for you, I went into town to buy it," He places a nice, leather-bound notebook and a pen in front of the Faery, who sits up a little straighter and blinks in surprise at the gift. "And no, you don't owe me or anything, Humans just don't...work like that I'm afraid, you're my friend so I'm helping you," Logan gives a small smile and nods slowly, taking the book in his hands and placing it on his legs. Patton eyes the scaled arms with interest, watching as the light catches off of them "Could I...?" He holds a hand out towards Logan's scales. The Siren shuffles a little closer with a silent nod, watching as Patton presses gentle fingertips to run over the iridescent scales, driven by the sheer curiosity. The elder lets out a soft noise, his eyes falling shut and cheeks heating "You're super touch-starved my friend," Patton sighs and makes his touch less gentle, resting the palm of his hand over the skin so it doesn't over-sensitize the other. 

Logan rests his forehead on Patton's shoulder, breathing deeply with tears in his eyes. He feels so silly for crying, for a simple touch to be causing him so much pain both emotionally and physically, he feels stupid and childish for craving it. He's a Siren, if he wanted too he could have anything or anyone but instead, he's as alone as he chooses to be and in pain because of it; to him, he has no one to blame but himself. But then Patton sees the tears and pulls away, cupping Logan's cheeks to let him look at him "It's okay, I get it too sometimes, it's not a bad thing," He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Logan's head "Every living thing gets touch-starved, Roman says even some plants can get sad and die if they don't have the company of other plants," Logan tilts his head up a little by way of invitation as his eyes close. "I take it you like kisses?" Patton giggles gently as Logan's lips quirk. He understands why Logan doesn't ask, he's too scared of making it a demand, so he presses their lips together gently. 

His lips are so cold, there's a light blue tint to them that Patton had at first thought had been because he was ill, but no that is simply his skin. He tastes like freshwater springs and running streams and the memory of leaves caught in the stream of rivers; Patton has no other way to articulate it, like the smell of dust after rain, the kiss conjured so many memories from his senses that he didn't know he had. Logan chuckles at the dazed expression._ 'Desire is a powerful thing, Sirens are part Witch, so like Virgil we can sense ideas and thoughts, feelings, but as our job is quite literally to feed off people's desires, we sometimes accidentally bring them to the surface, you appear to be longing for a home you have never really been too,'_ Patton waits patiently for him to finish writing in his notebook. 

"Maybe a past life," Patton shrugs, lying down, and Logan watches the boy with interest. There is something very strange about this Human, but he can't quite figure out exactly what it is and it's driving him insane. Or where he had seen those images before. 

Or why sometimes Patton really does smell of petrichor and seawater, even though it hasn't rained in days.


End file.
